


i fly at night

by blueberrychan



Series: 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 .｡.:*☆ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Dyeing, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Living Together, Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Soft Bang Chan, Tattooed Jisung, baby Chan, bang chan is a baby, barista!chan, college student!chan, domestic 3racha, failed hair dyeing, poly 3racha, tattoo artist! changbin, tattoo artist!Jisung, tattooed changbin, they basically bicker 24/7 and then cuddle, this deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrychan/pseuds/blueberrychan
Summary: changbin, whose own hair now consisted of a beautiful mix of deep blue shades, hesitantly picked up a strand of jisung’s hair. "i’m really not sure how to fix this."OR3racha messing around as usual and ruining jisung's hair.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐩𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐬𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐦 .｡.:*☆ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922017
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	i fly at night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! recently i couldn’t stop reading 3racha fics so i really wanted to my make own :) this is pretty messy and doesn’t have a real plot, but i thought it’d be nice to write something light and domestic.  
> also, im sorry for typos and my phone autocorrecting jisung to 'hiding' all the time (lol). i tried to fix it, but i’m too lazy to read through it again haha. anyways, i hope you enjoy! and thank you for reading <3

"i swear to god, i’ve been gone for what? five minutes? and you’re already making out on the couch we got _yesterday_!" Jisung threw the three blue bags onto their temporary 'coffee table' which was actually just an old wooden fruit crate they had turned upside down. changbin had seen it behind their apartment since the fruit shop downstairs threw it away just like that. yeah, it was a little forlorn, but even with jisung and changbin working in their tattoo studio and chan part timing in the coffee shop nearby, they were broke and desperate, what can you do? 

chan‘s head shot up, face flushed red and glazed look in his eyes. jisung could only see the upper part of his face, the rest being covered by changbin‘s shoulder as he was lying above chan. trying not to swoon over him - which was way too hard considering chan always looked like he had the universe in his eyes and jisung was supposed to be mad right now - the younger boy put his hands onto his hips, and pouted.

"there i go, being the selfless person that i am, getting the delivery food," he started dramatically, "and you’ve already mucked up our couch pillows!"

changbin let out a laugh and let his body fall onto chan's completely, earning a muffled oof from the older boy. he snuggled his face into the crook of chan‘s neck. "thanks for the food, but it’s too comfortable to get up," he said and jisung could practically _hear_ him sulk. 

sighing, he sat down onto their soft rug and opened up the bags. "guess i’ll have to enjoy all of this alone then."

chan gasped, pushed changbin off of himself and slid down the sofa next to jisung. he looked at him with puppy eyes and opened his mouth. rolling his eyes, jisung chuckled and snatched a piece of bread up, putting it into chan‘s mouth. while the other was happily munching away, changbin had also settled down on jisung‘s other side. 

"by the way…" he timidly started. "i may or may not have broken the coffee machine while you were gone."

jisung stared at him for a moment, a piece of rice cake falling out of his mouth, onto the provisional table. chan frowned, "gross."

"i was gone for like a few seconds."

"i’m pretty sure it were at _least_ three minutes."

"that doesn’t really make it better-"

changbin casually turned towards chan. "baby, could you please stop chewing so loud."

"i’m not!" chain exclaimed. 

"stop trying to change the subject, changbin."

"okay, okay!" the other said, hands in the air. "so it fell down when we were talking on the couch-"

"you mean making out."

"-cause my foot got caught in the wire and now the glass can is broken."

jisung closed his eyes, leaning backwards against the couch and let out the second groan for tonight. he didn’t even know how they managed to clean the mess up so quickly before going right back to making out. "i can’t believe my boyfriends are that hopeless."

"i’ll get you a new one," changbin promised and took another bite, knowing jisung was the only one out of the three that relied on at least a few cups of coffee a day. 

jisung had to turn away from him after seeing his arms flexing as he had propped them on the table to eat. now is not the time to get distracted by changbin’s muscles. 

changbin‘s left arm was fully coated in various black and white tattoos that chan and jisung had designed. chan himself didn’t exactly know how to work a needle, but there was a little crooked heart right under changbin‘s wrist that he had drawn. his talent for designs was extraordinary and he loved to give them from time to time to the other two, but chan never wanted to work in their studio, as he was currently preparing in college to become a producer. jisung however was still fascinated by the art and couldn’t imagine having a better job. it was always amazing seeing his clients come in and wanting something to be drawn on their bodies that hold a memory jisung couldn’t know. every single tattoo he had drawn hold a meaning behind it. he himself had a lot of tattoos ranging from his toes to his neck, but in comparison to changbin they weren’t that obvious, mostly hidden under his clothes. said boy loved to show them off and was usually wearing sleeveless shirts. it was only chan that had a little wrist tattoo and nothing else, since he always said it’s enough to remind of what’s most important in his world. 

"you better," jisung muttered, answering way too late. "you also have to take me out on a date."

changbin laughed, nodding. 

"let’s go to the amusement park that opened recently," chan said while eating noisily and having his mouth full.

changbin made a face and reached over jisung to wipe of the sauce dripping from the corner of chan‘s mouth. "stop talking when you’re eating."

chan rolled his eyes and swallowed. "not my fault, you have this weird pet peeve."

"it’s not weird, name one person who likes it when people smack their mouths!"

"i could name a _ton_ , there’s actually something called asmr-"

"can y’all stop bickering for one second, please," jisung chimed in. "amusement park sounds amazing, chan, lets go once your exams are over."

"that reminds me!" changbin suddenly yelled. "didn’t you two promise me we’d dye our hair after moving in?"

jisung furrowed his eyebrows. "how does an amusement park remind you of that?"

"doesn’t matter," the other boy said, "fact is we’ve been living here for nearly four weeks now and we still didn’t dye our hair! i thought we all agreed this is a start for something new? dying your hair is _perfect_ for that."

chan snickered. "you sound like someone who has been through a breakup and needs to cut themselves bangs now." he took another bite of the bread and propped his arm onto the table. his big black hoodie slipped down a little and jisung could see the little sun, moon and star he had tattooed onto chan’s wrist an eternity ago. "but i’m up for it, to be honest. why not?"

changbin high-fived him and turned to jisung. the other already knew he couldn’t argue with the two of them and in all honesty wasn’t even that opposed to the idea. after all he did promise changbin that they’d all dye their hair colourful. he smiled and nodded, earning a happy yell from the two other boys. _even just for that_ , he thought, _even for seeing them the tiniest bit happy, it’s all worth it._

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

turns out it wasn’t worth it. 

jisung stared at his reflection in the mirror, and didn’t know what was better - leaving his hair like this or just shaving it off whole. 

chan was lying on the floor, trying to breathe with how hard he had been laughing and whiping the tears off his eyes, while changbin frantically tried to look up how you could save jisung’s hair. 

look, jisung actually had an amazing day. he woke up cuddled between his boyfriends, which was still a surreal feeling, even after living together for a few weeks now, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in this world. it was a sunday, so they didn’t exactly needed to do anything, except chan studying for a bit and the other two cleaning up the kitchen. they managed to unpack multiple boxes that were still lying around the small apartment and with each day it started to feel more and more like home. the tteokbokki they had before was so bad it actually tasted kinda good, and he felt all warm and comfortable for the whole day, just like a lazy sunday should feel like. 

until _this_ happened. staring into his own eyes he could see them darkening with every passing moment. not even with anger, but rather disenchantment towards himself, as stuff like this usually happened. and by stuff he meant his boyfriends coming up with some ridiculous idea and jisung being the one left with the consequences. 

changbin, whose own hair now consisted of a beautiful mix of deep blue shades, hesitantly picked up a strand of jisung’s hair. "i’m really not sure how to fix this."

jisung closed his eyes and hoped his hair would be back to normal once he opened them, but was met with the same unfortunate sight when he opened them again. 

he didn’t expect his hair to turn various shades of bright yellow and orange, when changbin opened up a box of bleach dye and suggested a white haired jisung. 

now he had been sitting in front of their bathroom mirror for nearly twenty minutes, just glaring at the mess they had created. his lifeless hair flopped onto his forehead in thick strands, still wet, and jisung could make out a few streaks of a colour that resembled blonde before it drowned in the rest of his hair. he thought he could even see some of his natural hair colour peeking through.

eventually his gaze dropped onto his lap where his hands had been gripping the ends of the towel draped across his shoulder. there were various suns and moons tattooed across his knuckles along with other elements of the solar system. changbin had been the one to do it, and it had been chan‘s design. _"you’re my star that guides me, changbin is my moon that bring me light in dark times, and i’ll be your sun that always keeps your life bright; so when we’re all together there will never be an ounce of obscurity."_ the older boy had said after he showed them the designs he’d been working on for a few days and jisung didn’t stop hugging him for the entire night past that. 

now he scoffed to himself. _right,_ he thought, _our own little solar system of stupidity._

groaning for what felt like the hundredths time this night, he threw his head back and sunk down further in his chair. "you do know i have to work tomorrow?" he asked. 

chan‘s head popped up in the mirror next to him, eyes still crinkling with sass and even some tears of laughter. "it’s actually not that bad," he said, before loosing himself in laughter again. since his hair had already been platinum before, changbin and him decided to be bold and try out a split dye with pastel pink and mint. now there was a fluffy, colourful and curly mess on his head - but a good kind of mess, in contrast to what jisung would call his own hair right now. defeated, he grabbed chans head and pressed it towards his chest, burying his nose in it. "you’ll pay for this, baby," he said and pet his hair softly. chan tried to look up but wasn’t able to, leaving him with a muffled protest of "it wasn’t even my idea!"

changbin looked at jisung with a deep frown. "i mean, we could just leave it like that and pretend it was on purpose," he suggested, earning another snort from chan. 

seeing the look in jisungs eyes, he quickly retreaded. "okay, okay, how about we bleach it one more time and then put some deep dye over it, just so it’ll cover that… whatever this is."

though he wasn’t exactly excited for another round of bleaching, jisung nodded and simply pressed his cheek on top of chan‘s head.

"don’t worry," chan said with an amused smile and hugged him back. "it‘ll look good once we’re done."

jisung really hoped so or else his boyfriends would have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of their days. 

⭑*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*⭑

"i told you it would look good!" chan yelled, both hands constantly in jisung‘s hair, messing around. 

said boy started laughing out of relief and looked at the vibrant shade of purple sitting on top of his head. it actually looked pretty nice, but to be fair anything was better than what his hair looked like an hour before. he was just glad about not having to deal with this at work tomorrow, especially since there were some new clients coming that have never been to their studio and didn’t know jisung and changbin yet. no need to make a bad first impression.

changbin looked up from where he was sitting in front of the couch again, scribbling some new design ideas on paper. "lmao, imagine wanting to get a tattoo and your artist would just have a disaster as his hair."

"did you just say 'lmao' out loud?" chan deadpanned.

"no."

jisung threw himself onto changbin, accidentally knocking of a stack of designs. "hey! now they’re all messy," changbin pouted, but slung his arms around jisung anyways.

jisung rolled his eyes. "i’m just glad my traumatic event tonight could bring you some inspiration."

chan snuggled up from the right against the both of them, and changbin put his other arm around him as well. "look at the brightsight," the boy said, "we’ll be known as the couple with colourful hair now!"

leaning back against his boyfriends, jisung scoffed but smiled fondly nonetheless. the other two were already bickering about wether or not chan‘s hair was green or blue, but jisung wouldn’t want to have it any other way. 

he did love them a lot after all.


End file.
